1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to diagnostic tools for trouble shooting electric motor start-up control circuitry. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a diagnostic tool which is permanently installed to the motor start-up control panel so as to provide indications of the status of the electric motor and simple instructions for the most general and common troubleshooting techniques to an operator of the device, without the need of a technician.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,589 issued May 13, 1941 to Cyril P. Feldhausen discloses a controller for motor driven printing presses which alerts users around the press that a motor is about to start up. The first depression of a start switch causes an alarm to be activated. The second depression of a start switch disengages that alarm and activates a motor to run the press.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,930 issued April 20, 1965 to Eric Pell discloses a circuit condition indicating system having a plurality of fault indicators, each one connected across an overload contact to indicate when that contact opens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,791 issued Sep. 29, 1970 to Richard C. Wells discloses a remote indicating and control device to provide remote controls over a machine and indications of the status of operation of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,176 issued Dec. 21, 1976 to Walter J. Kellog discloses an indicator light circuitry for indicating normal operation when the light is continuously on, an emergency condition when the light is flashing off and on, another condition when the light is flashing between a dim and bright status, and an off condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,003 issued Sep. 4, 1979 to Benny W. Stansbury discloses a device for monitoring equipment failures within a plant having sensors at various parts of the plant and digital circuitry for controlling various indicators.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.